


Uchiha Fugaku & His Pride

by hailjaps



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailjaps/pseuds/hailjaps
Summary: [ONESHOT/AU] Uchiha Fugaku was a man with pride. With the revelation of his son being in a homosexual relationship, what could he do?





	Uchiha Fugaku & His Pride

Sasuke slammed the door behind as he dashed out of his father's study room feeling so frustrated and furious. A yell of his name could be heard from inside but he paid no attention as he fastened his walk to his room. He needed to get out of this house, a.s.a.p.

"This is insane..." He murmured while packing his clothes into his luggage. "Who is insane? Is he insane? Or am I insane? Damn it." He finished by zipping the luggage and stood up, ready to leave.

~o0o~

Naruto watched from his car that was parked in front of the Uchiha mansion. The building gave off this scary and intimidating aura. Instantly Naruto shivered and coincidentally the grand doors opened to reveal the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, which was supporting a pissed expression, ready to blow up at any moment. Naruto reminded himself not to rub Sasuke in a wrong way.

"How was the meeting?" Naruto asked when the man entered the car after putting his luggage inside the trunk.

"..."

Naruto chose to keep silent when Sasuke didn't answer, so he didn't push it and began driving. To where he didn't know. He'll just figure it out later. Right now he had a fuming Uchiha to pamper. And eventually, he would open up if he wanted to. All he had to do was just wait and kept driving.

"I guess it didn't go well, huh?" Naruto said, eyes still on the road. He made sure to make the conversation calm so the Uchiha wouldn't snap.

"He can disown me whenever he pleased for all I care." Sasuke murmured before he looked at Naruto dead on. "Namikaze, mark my words that I won't leave you, and you better not giving up on me, on us, either."

Sasuke was disowned? Naruto swallowed his saliva. "It's not like I would give up on you, Sasuke, but the malice that was dripping in your voice made me lose my confidence. Also, he disowned you already? Don't you think it is too much?"

Naruto could see Sasuke was boring his temple with his glare from the corner of his eyes. Naruto stopped the car on the side of the road and sighed. "Alright. Where are we going?"

"Our bedroom. I feel like fucking you."

It was now Naruto's turn to glare at the Uchiha which only got a smirk from the other man. "Someone pissed you off and you want to fuck me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "They are somehow the same but in this situation, the context is different, baby."

Not that Naruto refused it by glaring at the pale man, because he ended up driving to their apartment in the end, but he just... Never mind. Naruto just sighed inwardly and let the man do whatever he wanted. He had submitted his whole life to Sasuke, and he would be lying if he didn't like being taken by the man.

When they arrived at their apartment, the moment Naruto locked the door behind, he was faced with a hungry look on Sasuke's gorgeous face. "Dress off."

~o0o~

Sasuke and Naruto had been dating when they were still at the university. The two were roommates and let's say it in a simple way, fell in love after a year of living together. Because homosexual was still closeted, they had no choice other than engaged the relationship in secret. Few years went by, they were still as strong as ever. They finished university and both had to go back to their families. Sasuke worked to the family's company so did Naruto. When they worked, it became harder to meet each other so they came up with a plan to buy an apartment so once in a while when they wanted to, they could meet there and enjoy each other's presences.

Years went by, and everything went fine with their relationship. By now both families already knew that the two were super close.

The Namikaze, especially his mother Kushina knew that Naruto was in a romantic relationship with Sasuke. Naruto was an open child, and his every problem, he would consult them with Kushina. Kushina was like Naruto's first safe zone he could always depend on, and the second was Sasuke. So Minato knew it later after Kushina told her husband about it. Kushina was a supportive parent and Minato just accepted the relationship if his son was happy with it, then he had no place to say otherwise.

Except for the Uchiha, for they didn't know. Sasuke insisted to tell his parents about the relationship as he didn't want to keep them in secret anymore, but Naruto said otherwise. Naruto said that it was risky to tell them about their relationship. Naruto thought that if they were to tell Mikoto about it, it was fine since she loved Naruto as much as he loved Sasuke, but Fugaku was a different story. Naruto always reasoned, what if Fugaku was against it? What if with that news of his son had a relationship with another man made him mad? Disowning him could be a choice because Fugaku just had this strange aura around him that Naruto somehow scared of. Naruto was in an "okay" side of Fugaku, and he preferred it that way. So in the end, Sasuke gave up and continued the relationship in secret.

Life went by good so far, until a week ago, they went on a date. They were so happy, especially Sasuke, that he forgot that they were in a public place. Sasuke stole a kiss, and they shared it, passionately nonetheless. Until a week later, today, that Sasuke got summoned by Fugaku in his study room and was asked about a photo with his son in it, was lip-locked with another man, and the worst thing was that it was Naruto.

"Explain this to me, Sasuke," Fugaku asked in his monotone yet intimidating voice, as he slammed the photos on the study table.

"We kissed. What's your problem?" Sasuke snapped. Not because of he hated his father, no, but it's just because he was shocked. Too shocked about his father finding his secret that he had kept hidden so carefully over the years, that he instantly become defensive without realizing it.

"There is no normal man kissed another man like that."

"We are in a relationship."

"For how long?"

"From university."

There was a pregnant pause from Fugaku and there for the first time in Sasuke's life that he was actually scared of his father. He respected the man the most, but never in his life that he actually scared of him like he was now. In here he was actually cowering in fear, but he tried his best to remain calm and nonchalant outside. Would Fugaku explode and disown him like Naruto told him that could happen?

"You should end the relationship, Sasuke, before-"

"Before what, disowning me? You can disown me whenever you pleased for all I care because I'm not ending the relationship." With that, Sasuke left the study room by slamming the door without even letting Fugaku finished what he was about to say.

Fugaku's voice calling his name could be heard from the outside of the study room but Sasuke dashed out without looking back.

~o0o~

"Sasuke, I have an idea," Naruto said softly while at the same time caressing Sasuke's soft black hair that was situated on top of his tanned naked chest. They were just finished having mad sex that Naruto was sure that he couldn't walk for two days straight. At the thought, he hissed.

Sasuke heard the hiss knitted his eyebrows together and sat up. "Are you okay?"

Naruto glared. "I appreciated that you took your time to prepare me thoroughly but at least slow down your movement! You were literally ripping me apart!"

Sasuke smirked. "Then stop begging me to go harder on you, Dobe."

That made Naruto went red like Sasuke's favorite Tomato. Sasuke smiled seeing that, he couldn't help but kissing the lights out of Naruto. "I love you, Naruto," Sasuke stated with a smile by studying Naruto's face, he groaned. "I can't help loving you, so much I'm going crazy." He exclaimed by hugging Naruto so tight that the blonde had to gasp for oxygen.

"I love you, too, but you are blocking my lungs for air." Naruto choked on the words as he had to tap Sasuke's bicep few times to release him from the vice-grip-like hug.

Sasuke released the other male with a smirk. "So, what's your plan?"

Naruto had to collect air to his lungs before he talked. "I will talk to your father."

Sasuke's eyes went to the size of sauce-pan. "Are you serious?"

Naruto sat up and nodded vigorously. "I will. And I will talk to him to not disowning you."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "What if he still refuses to?"

"Then we will figure out another way."

"You won't give up on us, right?"

Naruto whispered as he stared at Sasuke serious in the eyes, holding pale hands in his. "I won't. I promise."

Sasuke 'attacked' his lover again with another death-grip hug and kissed the lights out of him by reasoning that the Dobe was being too sweet he got diabetes from it.

~o0o~

Fugaku Uchiha was a proud man. He had his own empire that he built from the bottom to top by his own sweats and tears. He was handsome and wealthy. He got a beautiful wife and two handsome sons. Both sons were geniuses. They excelled at everything they did and they were his love, his pride. To make the three of his love happy was his number one purpose in life.

Until one day he received a series of photographs of his youngest son, in a passionate lip-lock with another man. That shattered his pride, and he didn't know how to react to it. It was too new to him and he was even having a moment of denial, that maybe some people didn't like them by photo-shopping his son with another man just to stir him on edge. But then after he summoned Sasuke and asked him about the photos, Sasuke didn't even deny them. Fugaku had hoped that Sasuke would deny them by saying that those photographs were fake, but no such thing being said.

"For how long?"

"From university."

He was silent for that and he used that time to recollect the memories about Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship. The two were super close, but he thought that it was normal. He didn't know that they were in a romantic kind of relationship. It was new to him and he didn't know what to react to it. What should he do? Should he support him or against it? Sasuke was one of his pride. And to hear that he was a homosexual, then how did the 'act' happen? Surely someone had to be the 'man' or the 'woman' in the relationship, right? And what was Sasuke's role? Fugaku shook his head inwardly. Naruto looked manly enough to consider him as the woman in the relationship, and Sasuke was considered pretty to be the man in the relationship, and he definitely couldn't have that!

So, he had no choice other than... "You should end the relationship, Sasuke, before-"

"Before what, disowning me? You can disown me whenever you pleased for all I care because I'm not ending the relationship." With that, Sasuke left the study room by slamming the door in front of his face without letting him finished.

"Sasuke!" He called out, but it fell to nobody's ears.

Fugaku knitted his eyebrows. That was a sign of a woman, hot-headed for sure. Fugaku sighed. Sasuke always reminded him of Mikoto. He was her splitting image only Sasuke was a man. But the fact that Sasuke was the woman in the relationship, Fugaku couldn't have that.

He should discuss the topic with his wife. With that, he nodded his head and went to find the woman and found her in the garden backyard, watering her flowers.

"Anata, can I discuss something with you?"

Mikoto who was watering her flowers looked on her back to see her husband with a smile. The woman set the watering can aside and went to his husband. "Do you want me to make some tea before we talk?"

Fugaku nodded his head. "That would be good."

Mikoto smiled with a nod as she left the backyard to the kitchen. Fugaku chose to sit on the chair that was placed in there and watched the garden beautifully made by Mikoto. In no time Mikoto was back with a tray of cake and green tea. She placed it on the table and sat next to her husband.

"What is it, anata?"

"I..." Fugaku sighed with eyes closed before he continued, "Our son, Sasuke... He...is in a romantic relationship with Naruto..."

Fugaku stole glances to his side to see Mikoto's expression but he didn't see the shock in it, but expressionless, or more likely her expression didn't change from watching the garden she made. "You aren't shocked? Or you have known this?"

"No... I actually had figured it out but didn't push it. If Sasuke wants to open up with it, he will say it. Guess that he is more open to you than me, eh?"

Fugaku looked away from Mikoto to the garden. "No... I actually found it out myself. Someone sent me a series of the picture he and Naruto in a lip-lock."

There was a silent before Mikoto supplied in. "Then, what are you going to do?"

Fugaku held his breath. "Honestly, I already talked to him just a few minutes ago."

"He met me before to kiss me on the cheek to say that he loves me..." She murmured. "Guess it didn't go well, Fugaku?" She asked, not referring to Fugaku as 'anata' anymore.

"Perhaps, I went too far?"

"What did you say, anyway?" She asked, still collected and calm.

"I told him to end the relationship-"

Mikoto shook his head as she cut him off. "That's what is wrong, Fugaku... You know how he could become when it concerns Naruto."

"Okay, I'm fine with him being gay, but I'm not fine with him being the woman in the relationship."

Mikoto choked on her tea after hearing that. "You are concerned with that?"

"If he were to be gay, at least be the man one in a relationship!"

"Fugaku, how did you know if he were the woman in the relationship? Moreover, why would you think about that? That's too personal, don't you think?"

"Naruto was more masculine than our son! Also, Naruto's feature is harsher than our son! Sasuke has this pretty face going on! He is a splitting image of you only that he was a man!"

By now Mikoto had stared at his husband shocked and strangely. She eventually sighed. "Fugaku, I can't believe you sometimes..."

Fugaku sighed. "I just don't want him to shatter my pride even more by being the woman in the homosexual relationship. So no, I can't have that. Only if he becomes the man then I will approve."

"..."

"Also, anata... He thought that I already disown him. Now, what should he do?"

Mikoto gave a look of something akin to what did you do anyway? "Anata... You fucked it all up." Mikoto ended with a sigh as she stood up, ready to go finish watering her flowers.

"I want you to give me a solution, not burden me even more, Mikoto..." Fugaku said, almost sounded pleading.

Mikoto smirked. "You should apologize."

~o0o~

It was three days after the incident that Naruto had the confidence to meet Sasuke's parents. Not that he lost his confidence or anything. It was just that he had to heal 'something down there' to be able to stand up again and he had to live with the bastard's overly proud smirk for days. Now that he was in front of the great door of the Uchiha mansion with Sasuke behind, ready to press the bell, after Sasuke called his mother yesterday to make sure that they were home for today.

"Give me your spirit words," Naruto whispered like he was about to lift weight in an Olympics.

Sasuke smirked at the shorter male and kissed the sun-kissed neck as he whispered, "Sasuke Uchiha..."

Naruto had to roll his eyes but smile nonetheless, before he finally lifted his hand to press the doorbell.

When the door opened, Naruto and Sasuke were met by Mikoto's gentle smile. "Hallo, sweethearts. Please come inside."

"Hello, Mikoto. Always looking great." Naruto commented as he pecked the woman on the cheek, which received a warm smile in return with a thank you.

"Mom," Sasuke commented as he pecked the woman's cheek as well, and the two entered the house. "Where's father?"

"He is in his study room. I will call him to inform your arrival." She said and paused to make sure the two men sat down. "Make yourself at home, dear..." She told Naruto which received a nod from the blonde man.

When she left, Sasuke looked at Naruto and squeezed his hand in him. "You can release your breath now, Dobe."

After he said that, Naruto took a deep sigh. "Sasuke, I can't believe I'm starting to lose my confidence."

Sasuke kissed tanned temple. "You can do it."

The two waited patiently that felt like forever before the king of the Uchiha's empire showed up, wearing a, what kin to be an emotionless expression. Well, it usually was Uchiha's regular expression, excepted Mikoto, but somehow this time was darker than before.

Upon landing his vision to Uchiha Fugaku, Naruto stood up to bow down politely and waited for the man to sit before he did the same. Meanwhile, Sasuke behind just rolled his eyes with a smirk. Give it to Naruto to be a total gentleman that he loved so much. Sasuke made a mental note to squeeze the man later tonight if they came back alive anyway.

"Good evening, Fugaku." Naruto greeted. The four sat across each other, with Sasuke and Naruto sitting on one couch and Fugaku and Mikoto across them.

"What do you want to say?" Fugaku asked in a monotone yet intimidating voice of his. Sasuke just stared at the man in boredom. He smirked when he looked at Naruto's nervous state, but he could see the determination in his posture.

"I know that you already found out my relationship with Sasuke. What I want to say is, I will take good care of him, and you can mark my words."

Fugaku only knitted his eyebrows together and looked at Mikoto who was sitting rather nervously beside him. "This is what I have been telling you about." He stopped before he looked back at Naruto. "I can't let this happen." He then looked at Sasuke who was sitting in boredom, like he wanted this to end already. "Sasuke, stop this madness."

"I love him, okay? I thought you already disown me?"

"Then why are you asking if we are here for today?"

Sasuke shrugged. "This Dobe is insisting on talking to you to make you open your eyes, something like that."

"I haven't even finished what I was about to say when you cut off and stormed off my room, from this house."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Then what did you want to say?"

"For you to stop this madness before I-"

"Fugaku," Mikoto cut in, and for a moment Fugaku thought that Sasuke was a lot like his mother, cutting someone's speech whenever they liked. But nonetheless, Fugaku shut up. "I am his mother and I have a saying in this house, for my own son." She continued.

When they all went silent, Mikoto took the opportunity to say pieces of his mind. "Sasuke, honest to me, do you love him?"

"I rather being disowned than ending this relationship."

Mikoto sighed. It was enough proof that his son was in love. "Are you happy with him?"

"That's like asking if the sun is hot or not."

Mikoto smiled before it disappeared from her face to look at Fugaku. "He is happy with it, and that's what matters."

"Okay, I get it that he is homosexual,"

"Narusexual." Sasuke corrected.

"But, at least don't shatter my pride anymore by being the woman in the relationship!" Fugaku exclaimed, almost half yelling.

At this point Naruto's eyes were forming perfect lines, that he clearly had no saying in this family's argument so he had no idea what to do other than watching the three.

Sasuke was skeptical. "Huh? What the hell are you saying?"

Fugaku at this point was furious. "You are the one getting fucked, that's what!"

There was a pregnant pause that it was too painful to even think about it. Only Naruto winced.

"Where did you get the idea from?" Sasuke asked in disbelief from what he got from this argument. Let's say it that his father actually had no problem with his relationship with Naruto, but it's the role that his problem.

"Sasuke, there is no way that Naruto is the woman in this relationship! Look at him, he has this masculine aura around him, and he has this harsh built for a man! I even can't believe that Naruto was gay! And you, I don't think you are the man in this relationship! You have this calm and collected personality and not to mention your pretty face! You are a spitting image of your mom!"

At this point, Sasuke was staring at his father with a blank expression, as he didn't know what to react to that.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Fugaku continued. "See? You don't even reject what I've said! Then that must be true! So no, Sasuke. I'm not gonna approve this relationship nor am I gonna disown you as my son."

Sasuke stood up and took the dumbstruck Naruto with him. "Let's go."

"Dear," Mikoto called out, sounded pleading, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't leave. "Let's have dinner first, yeah?"

Sasuke stopped on his track with a smile. "Father, what if I tell you if I'm in charge in this relationship, would you approve us?"

"Of course yes!" Fugaku exclaimed as he stood up as well. Mikoto followed suit, and Naruto was still dumbstruck at the stupidity of this argument. He thought that he was the idiot one in here. "But you can't trick me, Sasuke. I know you are the woman in this relationship because it's always the man who need to face the woman's parents for approval for their relationship."

Hearing that, Sasuke didn't know what to react other than rolling his eyes. "If it's not because of you and your stupid photographs of us and in a result that this Dobe here wanting to clarify it with you, then today's occurrence would never take place."

Fugaku was dumbstruck by now. But he tried his best to find his voice back. "Then..."

"I'm a proud Uchiha, and there is no way Uchiha bottom."

"Bottom?" It's now Mikoto's turn to voice her thought.

"The woman in the relationship, mom." Sasuke clarified.

Naruto was blushing by now as Fugaku's and Mikoto's eyes were on him. "So, you are the woman?" Fugaku asked in disbelief.

Naruto could only look away without answering anything. Blushing from his face to his ears was the only clue of what Fugaku exclaimed that Naruto was the woman in the relationship was true.

"Dobe, are you ashamed of it?" Sasuke was somehow pissed but seeing Naruto blushing made him looked ravishable.

"No, but-"

"But what?"

Naruto shook his head, as he was getting redder than tomato.

"You better not," Sasuke said as he looked back at his parents. "Another reason that I am in charge of the relationship is that I am taller than him if you would love to take a closer look, and in build, I am much more masculine than this Dobe."

Fugaku clasped his hands with an actual grin. "Okay, that's enough. When are the two of you getting married? Let's talk after dinner. Mikoto, is dinner ready?" It's like a switch had been turned off from Fugaku somewhere in his head. With that, he began leaving the three to what they thought to the dining table. Mikoto sighed and followed her husband behind.

"That's... it?" Naruto sputtered in disbelief.

Sasuke only shrugged and took Naruto in hand with him following Fugaku and Mikoto to the dining table.

~o0o~

"What am I missing?" Itachi entered the dining table with a smile when he saw Fugaku looking too proud to be true and Naruto looking distracted. The two men seemed to be in their own world.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked. He thanked his mom after she put the last bowl for Itachi on the table.

"My room, have been sleeping my week off. Taking care of the company alone without two other important men is quite hectic for me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes hearing that. Fugaku must be sulking so he didn't go to work, and Sasuke? He just didn't feel like meeting Fugaku at work.

"Let's eat first and we can talk later."

They all agreed and started eating their food in comfortable silence.

~o0o~

Sasuke found himself standing up in front of the Namikaze household looking extremely nervous. He wasn't alone, because he was now standing with his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto. Why, oh why, at nine in the morning they were already wearing suits and kimono in front of his boyfriend's house? Ask Fugaku.

"I'm saving the pride that still left in me," was what he said last night.

After the dinner last night, Fugaku called the Namikaze if they were available tomorrow. When they said that they were available since it was the weekend, Fugaku told Minato that they would be visiting to discuss important thing. So Minato agreed with an open arm and said that they are welcome to come by whenever they pleased. Fugaku pleased hearing that he told Minato if they are welcome at nine in the morning. Receiving a nervous laugh and a yes, Fugaku bid goodbye.

The phone-call happened in front of the Uchiha members plus Naruto in loudspeaker mode. That was where Sasuke asked what they were going to do there, and Fugaku said that he was saving his pride by visiting the "woman's" parents to ask their permission about the relationship.

"Itachi, take care the company for me. Your mom, Sasuke, and I are going to the Namikaze tomorrow. That made Sasuke spend tonight here with us. Last but not least, Itachi, please take Naruto home with you. He needs to be present tomorrow in his house." With that, Fugaku left the living room to go upstairs to where he and Mikoto's room were. Mikoto followed behind.

Sasuke was dumbfounded at his father that he lost his ability to talk.

"Can I know what's going on?" Itachi finally spoke. He had no idea what's happening. He was being left out on so many information that he had no idea what's with saving pride by going to the Namikaze's.

"Fugaku found out about Sasuke's and my relationship," Naruto sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

Itachi widened his eyes. "Oh? How?"

"Sasuke was being a fool by kissing the light out of me in an open place where people were strolling around."

"I don't call him foolish for no reasons."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "So someone took our pictures lip-locking without knowing and sent them to Fugaku."

When Sasuke was still dumbstruck, Itachi and Naruto talked about what had happened while started walking outside. They talked on their way to Naruto's home until Itachi was back to his that Sasuke was still in his earlier position.

Itachi shook his head and forced Sasuke to reality by flicking his forehead.

~o0o~

Both families, minus Itachi, were sitting down on the couches in the living room of the Namikaze's.

"I'll just go to the point of coming here." Fugaku started after a moment of pause.

Minato nodded. "Is something wrong, Fugaku?" he asked rather too curious with a worried expression on.

Fugaku shrugged. "At first I think it was, but because of some revelations, it doesn't seem so bad anymore."

Kushina looked away in a wonder of what could have gone wrong but went well in the end?

"I want to ask your permission as Naruto's parents to marry my son, Sasuke. It appears that the two have been in a romantic relationship for a long time that us their parents didn't know of." Fugaku said and now he wondered what the Namikaze's reaction was. Could they approve this or would they reject instead? What if they agree? It couldn't be now could it? Not only the Namikaze found out that his one and only son was gay, and the woman in the relationship, too. What could have gone wrong with that?

"..."

Now that they were silent, Fugaku had so many possibilities going on in his head right now. The Namikaze must be shocked by the revelation. Well, he too was shocked when he first time discovered that his son was having a romantic relationship with another man. But he still has Itachi to continue the clan bloodline, but the Namikaze? Given that Naruto was their only child, the reaction could be worse than his a few days ago. Would they disown Naruto? It could happen if he told them that their one and only son was gay and his role was as the woman in the relationship. Well if Minato and Kushina disowning Naruto happened, he would more than glad to take Naruto as his own child. But then again, what would they say-

"I see." Minato finally broke the silence and Fugaku's thought.

Now Fugaku & Mikoto were holding their breaths for what would come next.

"So you finally find out about the relationship."

Both the older Uchihas were now supporting a confused look. "You knew all of this all along, Kushina?" Mikoto asked.

"My son is so open to me, and he told me about this long time ago."

"And you, Minato?" Fugaku asked the older blonde man across him.

Minato sweat-dropped with a sorry smile. "Kushina told me right after Naruto told her about the relationship and I couldn't think of anything other than supporting them both if that makes them happy."

At the rest of the day, Sasuke ended up proposing Naruto to marry him thanks to Fugaku who ordered him to man up and show them what Uchihas were capable of. Even though Fugaku complained that he and his wife were being left in the dark about the relationship, and Mikoto slightly confessed that she kind of knew that his son and Naruto would end up together, or even if they wouldn't, maybe the two wouldn't get married any woman and ended up being friends until they die, something like that.

In the end, Sasuke, Naruto, Minato, and Kushina sweat-dropped that the Uchiha couple were more than eager about Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship than Sasuke and Naruto themselves.

OWARI


End file.
